LaTwi's Story
by Tanuki-B
Summary: Sorry. I have to cancel this one.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone. I'm back. This is my first ever Sonic fanfic, so go easy on me. I do NOT own Sonic or any of it's characters. La-Twi is my fancharacter.

cue FOX fanfare

La-Twi's Story

By Tanuki-B

It was an uneventful day so far. 13-year-old Karmen was walking home from school, bored. Little did she know, her life was about to change forever.(a/n:yes, I know, cheesey)

Karmen heard a thud and the crunching of autumn leaves behind her. She turned around. Sitting at the foot of a tree, was a comic book. An issue of Sonic The Hedgehog, to be precise. "Awesome!" she said, being a fan of the show. As she flipped through, she found all of the pages blank. She was about to toss it, and came across words in bold, red letters. "Congratulations, devoted fan, you have been chosen to come to the fantastical planet Mobius. You can accomplish great things, or just hang out. Be warned. There are those who may not give you a "warm welcome" so to speak. You shall depart immediately," she read to herself, "Huh? What does he mean, depart immediately?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, a great wind swirled around her. It seemed to be lifting her into the air, even. She screamed for help, but she was alone. She disappeared from the Earth.

Karmen woke up in a forest. The dark sky indicated nighttime. She brushed off the leaves and dirt, and noticed her appearance. She seemed to have white fur, and was wearing a beige khaki pleated skirt, brown lace-up hiking shoes, a red Chinese brocade shirt with gold trim and a yin-yang crest, and goggles that were white with a red stripe in the center of the band, with black-tinted lenses. Her black hair in two, spikey pigtails was unchanged. She felt her head and came across strange ears. Looking down, she noticed a tail with a black tip as well. "Am I a cat or something?" she asked herself. She walked through the forest until she came across a small lake, and looked at her reflection. She let out a shriek. She WAS a cat. Better yet, she was in Sonic team style. The comic book had been true, and she was on mobius. "Now, where on mobius am I?" She walked around, trying to get a clue from her surroundings. While she was investigating, she heard a sound from the forest she had just been in. She turned around wildly, and shouted "I…Is anyone there?" Another rustle of leaves, and she was pinned to the ground.

Knuckle's POV

I was out patrolling Angel Island, and I heard a sound nearby in the woods. It looked like another mobian. A white, female cat, by the looks of it. I had never seen her before, though. I followed, just to make sure. She went to one of the lakes, and looked in. She screamed then, for some reason. I watched as she paced around. I was curiouse as to what this strange girl was doing on Angel Island. She might have been an assassin. I stepped forward to lunge, and a twig broke beneath my shoe. She spun around, having heard me. I stayed still, and she didn't seem to see me. She asked if anyone was there. I acted on instinct, running soundlessly through the leaves and launched myself through the air at this strange individual. I had her on the ground now. "ow" came her voice as she lifted her head from the grass. She really was cute. I pushed that thought aside and emanded, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" She spit out some dirt and grass and spoke in a frightened tone.

Karmen's POV

A masculine voice, the voice of my captor asked, "Wo are you and what are you doing here?" I spit the earth out of my mouth. Karmen, said my brain, "La-Twi" said my mouth, "I'm lost. I found this comic in the woods and at brought me here and I just want to know where I am!" He spoke in a harsh tone, "A magic comic book, you say?" "Yes" I replied, "It does seem impossible, but it really happened. I am from earth! Please, where am I?"

Knuckles's POV

She said she was brought here by a comic book. It may have been the "Chaos Story" from the ancient scrolls. If that was true, then this girl meant what she said. It made relative sense. I removed myself from her person, and helped her up. She had sparkling green eyes, and looked even cuter up close. I had to stop thinking that. "You are on Angle Island, above Mobius. Sorry I tackled you. We don't get knew people around here often." She stared at me. She seemed to recodnize me, as well. "Are you allright?" I asked. She replied in a shakey voice, "knuckles…you're Knuckles the echidna!" She rose a shaking finger. "Yes, I replied, how did you know that?" It was then the girl fainted on the spot.

La-Twi's POV

So I really was there. He helped me up, and I saw that he was none other than my crush, Knuckles the Echidna. He apologized for pinning me down. He realized I was staring, and asked if I was allright. Stupidly, in a shaky voice, I said, "Knuckles…you're Knuckles the echidna!" I even pointed at him. I obviously freaked the guy out. He replied, "Yes, how did you know that?" I couldn't help it. Here I was on Angel Island, meeting Knuckles the Echidna, and I was brought here by a strange comic book. My head swirled, and everything went black.

Knuckles's POV

I didn't know why the girl fainted. She just dropped dead on the spot. She would have caught a cold sleeping on the ground, so I carried her to my guard position at the master emerald. I got her a pillow and some blankets to keep her warm. Her breathing was steady, so I resumed my regular guard position. This was all very weird. This cat girl comes out of nowhere, claiming to be brought here by a comic book. She seems harmless enough. I dozed off in mid-thought, promising to bring her to Mobotropolis the next day. Maybe Nicole or the others would have an idea.

La-Twi's POV

I woke with a start, wondering where I was and why I was a cat. When I remembered what happened the prievious night-the comic book, Knuckles, Angel Island-I got up and stretched my legs a bit. It seemed Knuckles got me some bedding material-how sweet. Speeking of which, where was he? I looked around the Master emerald and found him asleep against it. I went closer until I was inches from his face. "Knuckles," I shook him awake, "Knuckles!" His eyes blinked open. I must have startled him, because he screamed and jumped, hitting his head on an overhanging stone.

Knuckles's POV

When I woke up, she was right in my face. I was startled, and a little embarrassed. I actually yelled and hit my head on a rock. She rushed to help me. "Oh my God, are you OK? Sorry I scared you," she said, "Here, let me give you a hand." She pulled out a hankerchief, and wiped the scrape I got from the rock. I was blushing. She really was cute. Then I remembered what I was going to do today. "La-Twi, I need to take you to see the others," I said, "We're going to Mobotropolis." "ok," she replied, "Let's go. I've always wanted to meet Sonic and Co. in person!" I took out my warp ring, opening the portal to Mobotropolis. "Shall we go?" I asked, holding out my hand for hers like a gentleman would. Taking my hand and blushing a deep shade of pink, she agreed, and we stepped through the opening.


	2. Chapter 2

This fanfic has been cancelled for one of the following reasons:

I have thought of something better.

I am overbooked.

The story line will be too similar to another fanfic's storyline.

Again, I apologize.


End file.
